


Uyumsuz İkili

by potasyumiremat



Category: Mucize Doktor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potasyumiremat/pseuds/potasyumiremat
Summary: Gata'nın altın çocuğu Doruk Özütürk ve Berhayat'ın tahtından inmiş prensi Demir Aldırmaz ilk tanışmalarında birbirlerine maddi manevi büyük bir yıkım verirler. Bakıldığında zıt iki kutbu andıran bu ikilinin aslında bir çok ortak yönü de vardır. İkisi de evsiz, çulsuz ve çaresizdir ve kabul etmeyip bu gerçeğe sırtlarını dönseler de ikisininde birbirinden başka tutunacak dalı yoktur. Bu iki inatçı keçiyi bir araya getirebilecek tek kişi ise Sarı Fırtına Açelya'dır. Peki Açelya bu iki adamdan bir dost yaratmayı başarabilecek miydi?
Kudos: 11





	1. İkna çabaları vol.1

Demir hastahane koridorlarında yürürken bir anda durdu. Duyduğu şeye inanması için biraz zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Onunla birlikte duran Nazlı'ya yavaşça dönerken gözleri refleksle kısılmıştı.

"Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın Nazlı? Ya da bu önerinin ne kadar saçma olduğunun?" Nazlı dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp gülmesini engellemeye çalışırken, kahküllerini düzeltti.

"Demir, itiraz etmeden önce biraz düşünür müsün lütfen? Hem neden saçma olsun ikinizin de kalacak bir yeri yok. Çıkarsınız bir eve, bölüşürsünüz kirayı, yaşarsınız kardeş kardeş." Demir alayla güldü.

"Kardeş kardeş? Bütün hastane ne kadar anlaşamadığımızı biliyor Nazlı. Yoksa sen burada değil miydin tüm o olaylar yaşanırken?" Demir tekrar yürümeye başlarken bahsettiği olayı tekrar anımsadı. Yüzüne yerleşen tebessümü hemen sildi ve ciddiyetini bozmadan yürümeye devam etti.

"Bence o olayda ikiniz de ödeştiniz. Artık geride bırakabilir misiniz bunu?" Demir sinirlendiği için yürüme hızını arttırırken Nazlı'da ona yetişmeye çalışıyordu.

"Arabam ya, arabam! Gitti güzelim arabam, sen hala unut diyorsun!" Sonunda hastanın odasının önünde durduklarında Nazlı hafiften nefes nefese kalmıştı. Sitemle arkadaşına baktı.

"Tamam Demir tamam! Zaten peşinden koşturdun beni! Sonra konuşuruz bunları, hastayla ilgilenelim şimdi." Demir kafa sallayıp onaylarken, ikisi de her şeyi geride bırakıp içeri girdiler.

**

"Tamam! Biliyorum, aşırı kuralları olan sert bir adam Demir. Benim de kendisine bayıldığım söylenemez. Ama sen de tahammül sınırlarını zorlamayı seven bir adamsın Doruk. Yanlış mıyım?" Açelya saçını düzeltip kahvesinden bir yudum alırken, Doruk gülümsemişti. Hastanenin kantininde yan yana oturup sandalyelere ayaklarını uzatmışlardı. Gelen geçen onlara bakıyordu ama onların zerre umurlarında değildi. Kaç saatlik bir mesaiden çıkmışlardı ve bu keyif onların hakkıydı.

"Haklısın Sarı fırtınam. Amaa hadi beni ikna ettin diyelim, ki bu asla yaşanmayacak, Demir'i nasıl ikna etmeyi planlıyorsun?" Açelya teessüf dolu bakışlarıyla Doruğa bakarken, Doruk gözlerini kısarak gelecek olanı bekliyordu.

"Aşk olsun ama ben öyle bir sarışın mıyım?! Ne zaman halledemediğim bir şey gördün? En etkili numaralarımı kullanıyorum sizin üstünüzde." Doruk sıkıntıyla nefes verdi.

"Nazlı'yı saldın üstüne değil mi?"

"Evet." Açelya'nın, sorusunun hemen ardından, nefes almadan verdiği bu cevap Doruğu güldürmüştü. Oluşan sessizlikte ikisi de kahvelerini yudumlarken sessizliği bozan Açelya olmuştu.

"Yalnız olmak zorunda değilsin Doruk. Yalnız kalmak zorunda değilsin. İlk hafta hastanede kimseyle arkadaş olmamak için verdiğin çabayı görmemek büyük bir aptallık olurdu." Açelya ciddiyetle kurduğu cümlelerin, Doruk'ta yarattığı etkiden hoşlanmamıştı. Yaralı olduğu her halinden belli olan bir adamı daha çok yaralamak yapmak isteyeceği son şeydi. Karşındaki yaralıya çok nazik davranması gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Kendinden biliyordu çünkü.

"Hem sonsuza kadar asistanların dinlenme odasında yatamazsın! Ferman hoca en sonunda yakalayacak birinizi!" Açelya'nın son kelimesiyle Doruk bardağı masaya bırakıp hafifçe doğruldu.

"Birinizi derken? Demir de mi hastanede yatıyor?! Ya niye söylemiyorsun kızım, gider iki kuple canını sıkardım!" Açelya güldü.

"Hıı söyleseydim de yeni bir savaş çıkartsaydınız değil mi? Hem bu kadar onu çıldırtmaya meraklıysan, yaşarsınız aynı evde istediğini yaparsın ona." Doruk isteksizce etrafa baktı.

"Cık, aynı evde yaşasak boğazlar o beni, düşman kuvvetleriyle aynı evde yaşanmaz." Açelya gülerek ayağa kalktığında Doruğun bakışları ona yönelmişti.

"Valla ben kaçar, Selvi hemşire yine haşlamasın beni. Ama şöyle bir iddiam var Dorukcuğum, Yarın akşam saat 8'de ikiniz de ikna olmuş olacaksınız." Doruk ayaklarını yere indirmiş, Açelya'ya "öyle mi?" bakışları atmıştı. 

"Challenge diyorsun yani?" Açelya kafa sallayıp yürümeye başlarken yüksek sesi kantinde yankılanmıştı.

"En kralından diyorum!" Doruk ise dostundan aşağı kalmamayı seçmişti.

"O zaman es bakalım Sarı fırtınam es!" Kahvesinden son yudumu alıp masaya bırakırken o da ayaklanmıştı. Kimsenin duyamayacağı şekilde mırıldandı.

"Ama ben o kayıp hanesine bir dost daha eklemeyeceğim, sizin de bundan haberiniz yok."


	2. Geçmişe küçük bir yolculuk

Demir'le Nazlı bezgin adımlarla dinlenme odasına girdiklerinde, oda bomboştu. Çalıştıkları vaka yorucu değildi, aksine 65 yaşındaki bir kadının anjiyo amelliyatıydı. Ama kadının çenesi tam bir mental yorgunluk sebebiydi.

"Ay Demir ben vallahi kadının komşusundan sonra beynimi kapattım. O nasıl bir şeydi ya öyle." Demir kendini koltuğa atarken sıkıntıyla nefes verdi.

"Şahit olduğumuz şey, yaşlı bir kadının yalnızlığıydı Nazlı, içinde biriktirmiş biriktirmiş geldi bize patladı işte." İkisi de bir süre bir şey demeden otururken sessizliği bölen, içeri dalan Açelya olmuştu.

"Ay acildeki kavgayı duydunuz mu?! İki kız birbirine girmiş saç başa! Duyunca aklıma Demir'le Doruk geldi!" Nazlı duyduğu cümleyle kahkaha atarken, Demir memnuniyetsiz yüz ifadesiyle Açelya'ya bakıyordu.

"Ya sen bugünlerde baya komiksin Açelya ya! Sen böyle değildin eskiden." Açelya bilmiş gülümsemesiyle Demir'e bakıp masaya oturdu.

"Doruk'la tanıştım canım ondandır." Demir göz devirdiğinde yine aynı konunun açılacağını biliyordu.

"Bana Allah aşkına şu adamdan bahsetmeyin ya! Adını duyunca sinirlerim tepeme çıkıyor!" Nazlı, Açelya'nın aksine usulca konuya girmek için yer arıyordu.

"Demirciğim, neden böyle aşırı tepki veriyorsun? Tamam araban mahvoldu, ama sen de onun motorundan misliyle intikamını almadın mı?" Demir gözlerini kaçırırken, Açelya heyecanla onu gösterdi.

"İşte! İtiraf et intikamını aldın ve bu çok hoşuna gitti! Çok eğlendin, araba olayından bir sürü takipçi kazandın, videolarınız internete düştü ve bu prensimizin çok hoşuna gitti!" Demir inkar edemezdi. Arabası mahvolsa da, yapılan şey kızamayacağı türden bir şeydi.

"Neyse ne! Bu onunla aynı evde yaşayacağım anlamına gelmiyor!" Açelya son kozunu oynamaya karar vermişti.

"Bana bak Demir, madem aynı evde yaşamayacaksınız. Yarın akşam 8'e kadar kendine bir ev bulup yerleşmiş olsan iyi olur. Yoksa Tanju hocaya bazen hasta odalarında, bazense otoparkta arabanın içinde yattığını söylerim. Hatırladığım kadarıyla babandan kalan her şeye devlet el koymuştu. Hatta babanın varisi olduğun için onun borçları yüzünden banka hesabın da haczedilmişti. Bence pek şansın yok gibi. Yine de iyi şanslar sana..." Açelya imalı gülümsemesiyle odadan çıkarken, Nazlı da ayağa kalkmıştı.

"Sen onun kusuruna bakma Demir, biraz ağır konuştu farkındayım, ama bence dediklerini düşün." Nazlı, Açelya'nın peşinden odadan çıkarken Demir yaşananları düşünmeden edememişti.

**

_Doruk yeni hastanesindeki ilk çalışma gününe geç kalmadan sağ salim gelebilmiş, başına geleceklerden habersiz, otoparkta gördüğü ilk boş yere park etmişti. Her şeyi usulüne uygun ayarlamış dosyalarını kusursuzlaştırmıştı. Uzun süre üzerinde çalışmayan hiç kimse onun sağlık raporlarının sahte olduğunu anlayamazdı. Askeriyeden kalan son arkadaşlarından Kerem başta asla bu işe girmeyeceğini söylese de, Doruk bunun son ricası olduğunu söylediğinde yelkenleri suya inmişti çoktan. Şimdi sahte bir sağlık raporuyla bulabildiği en göze batmayan hastanede, son günlerini mesleğiyle ve mutlu geçirecekti. Evet askeriye kadar aksiyonlu geçmeyecekti belki günleri ama en azından mesleğini yapabilecekti._

_^^_

_Demir arabasıyla her zaman park ettiği yere geldiğinde şaşırmıştı. Park yerinde bir motor vardı. Normalde herkes bu park yerinin onun olduğunu bilirdi ve kimse buraya park etmezdi ama bu motorun sahibinin bundan haberi yoktu herhalde. Demir oflayarak arabasından indi ve ne yapacağını düşündü. Aslında diğer insanlar gibi başka bir yere de park edebilirdi ama onun belirli kuralları vardı. Ve her zaman nereye park ediyorsa yine oraya park edecekti. Aklınca klasını korumak için her şeyi yapıyordu ama boşunaydı. Hayatı boyunca kendisini umursamayıp sadece para yollayan babasının bütün borçları üstüne kalmıştı ve bütün hastane bunu konuşuyordu. Onun için bu hayatın bir cilvesiydi işte. Ömrü boyunca babasından gelen parayı yemiş hiç sıkıntı çekmemişti. Bütün bunların bir karşılığı olacaktı elbette._

_Kafasındaki düşünceleri bir kenara bıraktığında motora ne yapabileceğini düşündü. Sonra aklına gelen fikirle gülümseyip tekrar arabasına binip kontağı çevirdi. Bu yaptığı en delice şey olabilirdi._

_^^_

_Doruk görüşmesini bitirip otoparka indiğinde her şeyden habersizdi. Tanju hocayı harika bir konuşmayla büyülemiş ve sağlık raporunu derinlemesine incelemesine mahal bırakmamıştı. Yarın ilk iş günü olacaktı ve her şey şu ana kadar sorunsuz ilerliyordu. Taa ki motorunu görene kadar._

_Motorunu park ettiği yerde motoru yoktu. Bir araba motorunu duvara kadar sürüklemiş ve kasasına zarar vermişti. Tabii kibarlık olarak motoru arabayla duvar arasına tamamen sıkıştırmamış, arabayı biraz geriye çekerek motorun çıkmasına olanak vermişti. Doruk sinirle gülümsedi. Bir insan evladı bunu neden yapardı ki? Aklına gelen fikirle gülümsedi. İntikam almayı her zaman sevmişti ve her zaman sevecekti. Cebinden motosikletinin anahtarını çıkarttı ve arabaya yürüdü. Çizim vaktiydi._

_^^_

_Demir sonunda mesaisini tamamlamış, yorgunlukla otoparka inmişti. Bugün çoğunlukla poliklinikte çalışmış, saçma sapan bir gün geçirmişti. Ama daha kötüsü artık otelde kalamazdı, çünkü harcadığı her para maaşından gidiyordu ve bu gidişle yemek alacak parası bile kalmayacaktı. O yüzden bundan sonra idareten arabasında kalacak ve hastanede uygun bir ev arkadaşı aramaya başlayacaktı. Arabasına el konulmamış olması büyük şans ve Tanju hocaydı. Tanju hoca sağ olsun kağıt üzerinde arabayı satın almış ve öğrencisini canından çok sevdiği arabasından ayırmamıştı. Tabii bir karşılığı vardı bu durumun; bolca poliklinik._

_Demir böyle arabasını ne kadar çok sevdiğini düşünürken karşılaştığı manzara ciğerini dağlamıştı. Güzeller güzeli Camaro'su çizikler içindeydi. Motor doğal olarak yerinde yoktu ve arabası çiziklerle donatılmıştı. Bu dar zamanında gerçekten çok güzel olmuştu. Şu anda arabasını tamir ettirmek para harcayabileceği son yerdi. Ama yapacağını biliyordu. Arabasının camları filmliydi ve o içerde uyurken elbet o motor buraya gelecekti. Her şeyden önce gidip gerekli malzemeleri almalıydı._

_~Saatler sonra~_

_Demir uyandığında saat sabah 9 olmuş, motorun sahibi motorunu yan tarafa bırakıp gitmişti. Etrafa baktığında kimse yoktu. Planı için uygun bir andı. Yan koltuğa bıraktığı bir kova iç cephe boyasını almış ve aşağı inmişti. Normalde her kuruşu değerliydi ve olabildiğince az para harcamaya çalışıyordu ama gözünü öyle bir hırs bürümüştü ki hiçbir şeyin önemi yoktu. Bu motorun sahibi arabasını çizerek çoktan çizgiyi aşmıştı. Kovayı yere bırakıp kapağını açtığında boya kokusu direkt yüzüne çarparken gülümsedi. Boyadan çok intikam kokusuydu bu onun için. Kovayı alıp motorun üzerine boca etmeye başladığında ise hissettiği adrenalin duygusu o kadar yüksekti ki uzun zamandır herhangi bir şeyden bu kadar haz aldığını hatırlamıyordu. Motorun tamamı siyah boyayla kaplandığında işi bitmişti. Bir sonraki hamle yoktu onun için. Karşı taraf daha fazla ileri gidemezdi onun için. Yani o öyle zannediyordu._

_^^_

_Doruk motorunun yanına geldiğinde kahkaha atmıştı. Sinirden mi yoksa keyiften mi bilmiyordu ama artık bu arabanın sahibiyle tanışmanın vakti gelmişti. Bir sonraki aşamaya geçmeden önce karşı tarafı tanıması gerekiyordu. Henüz iki iş arkadaşıyla ismen tanışmış ve olabildiğince mesafe koymuştu araya. Güya sakin hayatının ikinci günüydü bugün değil mi?_

_"Personel otoparkındaki mavi Chevrolet Camaro'nun sahibi! Acilen danışmaya bekleniyorsunuz!" Doruk danışmaya dalıp bu anonsu yaparken, Gülin ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Yeni cerrahi asistanı olduğunu anlamıştı ama ilk günden böyle bir çıkışı beklemiyordu. İşin garibi Doruk'da beklemiyordu ama olan olmuştu bir kere. Kaçınılmaz savaş başlamıştı._

_Demir hızlı adımlarla danışmaya geldiğinde, Doruk'la göz göze geldiler. Doruk anlamaya çalışarak gözlerini kıstığında, Demir kaşlarını çatmıştı._

_"Sen!!" İkisi de aynı kelimeyi aynı anda ve aynı tonlamayla söylediğinde, Gülin ortalığın karışacağını anlamıştı. Hemen hemşire dolaplarının bulunduğu odaya girdi ve Açelya'yı tabiri caizse kolundan sürükleyerek odadan çıkartıp gördüğü manzaraya tanık etti._

_"O cani sen miydin?!" Demir'in sorusuyla Açelya olayı çözmeye çalışırken, Doruk gülümsedi. Artık cevap vermesine bile gerek yoktu çünkü Demir bankonun üzerine çıkarak ona doğru yumruğunu savurmuştu. Ve Doruk tabii ki de muhteşem refleksleriyle eğilerek bu yumruktan kaçmıştı. Açelya ve Gülin hemen araya girerek olayın büyümesini engellemeye çalışsalar da artık çok geçti. Herkes onlara bakıyordu. Gülin Demir'i sakinleştirmeye çalışırken, Açelya sırtını Gülin'in sırtına yaslayarak ona destek olup kahkaha atan Doruğa döndü._

_"Merhaba! Tanışmadık, Açelya hemşire ben! Neden Demir'in arabasını çizdin acaba?!" Demir'in gürültüsünden dolayı bağırarak konuşmak zorunda kalmıştı Açelya. Doruk gülümsedi._

_"Merhaba Sarı fırtına! Doruk ben de! Arkadaşın motorumu ezmeye kalkmasaydı böyle bir şey yapmazdım!" Açelya şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırıp ani bir hareketle Demir'e döndü._

_"Ay dur artık be!! Sen niye çocuğun motorunu ezdin önce bunun hesabını ver!" Demir hatasının yüzüne vurulmasıyla yavaş yavaş sakinleşirken, hemen kendini savunmaya geçti._

_"Park yerime park etmişti! Ayrıca ezmedim, kasada hafif bir göçük diyelim. Arabamın o kadar çizilmesini hak etmeyeceğim bir göçük." Açelya gözlerini devirdi._

_"Ne zaman bitecek bu park yeri saçmalığın Demir? Adamın bugün ilk günü gökten haber mi gelecekti, orası Demir'in yeri diye?" Açelya kendisini savunurken Doruk, gülümseyerek Demir'e bakıyor, planını kafasında ilmek ilmek örüyordu. Açelya, Demir'den cevap gelmeyince bakışlarını ikisi arasında dolaştırdı._

_"Tamam bu kadar yeter! Bu savaşınız burada bitsin, konu kapansın." Demir derin bir nefes alıp konuştu._

_"Bu saçmalığı devam ettirmezse ben de ettirmem." Cevap beklemeden arkasını dönüp gittiğinde Doruk sinsice gülümsedi ve Açelya'ya döndü._

_"Son yaptığını biliyor musun? Motorumun tamamını siyah duvar boyasıyla kaplamış." Açelya'nın ağzı şaşkınlıkla açılıp kapandı._

_"Demir adına çok özür dilerim, gerçekten ilk defa onu böyle görüyorum." Doruk omuz silkti ve yavaş adımlarla uzaklaştı._

_"Önemli değil Sarı fırtına, bir savaş başlattı ve karşılığını alacak."_

_^^_

_Demir mesaiden çıkıp otoparka indiğinde gördüğü şeyle sinir kat sayısı tavan yapmıştı. Arabasının etrafında büyük bir kalabalık vardı ve gülüşüyorlardı. Siniri sadece Doruğa da değil kendisineydi. Nasıl bu savaşın sessiz sakin sonlanacağını düşünmüştü ki? Arabaya iyice yaklaştığında onu gören kalabalık yavaş yavaş dağılıyor, arabasının geldiği hali görmesine yardımcı oluyorlardı. Sonunda herkes dağıldığında Açelya ve Nazlı'nın arabanın kaputuna oturmuş Güneş'e fotoğraflarını çektirdiğini görmüştü. Bunun nedeni ise arabanın camına sprey boyasıyla kocaman "Kadına Şiddete Hayır" yazılmış olmasıydı. Sadece bununla da kalınmamıştı. Arabanın her yerine toplumsal mesajlar yazılmıştı. Hayvan hakları, kadın hakları, adalet hepsiyle ilgili bir mesaj vardı. Demir çaresizlikle yere çökerken onun bu halini gören Açelya ve Nazlı kahkaha atmışlardı. Demir sonraki hamlesinde ne yapacaktı?_

_^^_

_Açelya Nazlıyla beraber dinlenme odasına oturmuş, çekindiği fotoğraflardan birini paylaşmak üzereydi. Nazlı kendi hesabından, Açelya da kendi hesabından iki farklı fotoğrafı paylaşacaklardı. Ama işin garibi onlardan önce olay çoktan sosyal medyaya yayılmış, Twitter'da Berhayat hastanesi ve Demir tt listesine alt sıralardan giriş yapmıştı. Açelya biraz düşünüp fotoğrafın altına yazacağı cümleyi düşündü. Sonra sinsi bir gülümsemeyle yazmaya başladı._

_acelyadingin_: Harika bir eser, mimarı @dorukozuturk ve sahibi @demiraldirmaz' a çok teşekkürler.._

_Fotoğrafı paylaştığında olacaklardan habersiz merakla yorumları beklemeye başlamıştı Açelya. Bilmiyordu ki bugün olacaklar daha heyecanlıydı. Tanju hocanın aniden içeri girmesiyle iki kız da irkilmişti._

_"O iki manyağı çabuk buraya çağırın! Bu saçmalık bugün son bulacak!"_


	3. Karar

_Doruk ve Demir uzun toplantı masasının ucunda, iki sandalyede yan yana otururken ortam gergindi. Tanju hoca sinirle odada volta atıyor, kurul üyeleri gerginlikle Beliz ve Kıvılcım'ın konuşmasını bekliyor, Açelya ve Nazlı ise toplantı odasının kapısında içeriyi duymaya çalışıyorlardı. Sosyal medya krizi iyice tırmanmış Berhayat hastanesi muhtemelen kanallarda akşam haberlerine çıkarılmaya hazırlanıyordu._

_"Manyak mısınız oğlum siz?! Çocuk musunuz ya?!" Tanju hoca sonunda patlamıştı. Hastanenin başhekimi olarak bu hastanenin imajını düzeltmek için büyük bir çaba vermişti ama bu iki gerizekalı 2 günde her şeyi mahvetmişlerdi. Beliz boğazını temizleyerek ciddileşti._

_"Yaşanan bu olayın hastanemizin lehine olacağını düşünmek büyük bir iyimserlik olur." Tanju sonunda yerine otururken sakinleşmemişti._

_"Biz hastanenin imajı için uğraşalım didinelim, sonra bu iki..." Ağzından çıkacak kelimenin argo olmasıyla sinirini kontrol etmeye çalışarak devam etti Tanju._

_"Bu iki aklı bir karış havada cerrahi asistanı, her şeyi mahvetsin! Oh ne güzel ya! Oğlum biz seni daha yeni işe almadık mı?! İlk günden böyle olay çıkardıysan hiç uğraşmayalım biz seninle!" Son iki cümlesini Doruğa yönelten Tanju toplantı odasının içinde kükremişti resmen. Öyle ki, dışarıda onları dinleyen Açelya ve Nazlı da bu işin sonunun iyi olmayacağını tahmin ediyorlardı. Doruk cevap vermezken Demir göz ucuyla ona bakmıştı._

_"Neyse ki güvenlik kameralarımız her zaman aktif durumda. Olayı kimin başlattığını öğrenip gerekeni yapabiliriz." Beliz'in bu cümlesiyle Demir de, Doruk da şaşkınlıkla ona bakmışlardı. İkisinin de bundan haberi yoktu. Kıvılcım onlara tebessümle bakarken, onlar Beliz'in arkasında açılan büyük ekrana şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu._

_Açelya ve Nazlı merakla içeriden bir şeyler duymayı beklerken beklenmedik bir şey olmuştu. Hastanenin kuytu köşesinde kalan bu toplantı odasının kapısına onlar kulaklarını dayamışken bir anda arkalarında Selvi hemşire belirmişti._

_"Kızlar hayırdır?! Bir çekirdeğiniz eksik yani." İkisi de ona sus işareti yaparken o gözlerini devirmişti. Açelya içeriden ses gelmeyince sessizce açıklama yapmaya başladı._

_"Selvi abla olanlardan haberin yok mu?" Selvi ona anlamsızca baktı._

_"Şu yeni gelen cerrahi asistanı Doruk ile bizim Demir iki gündür park yeri kavgası yapıyorlarmış. Yani daha doğrusu bizim takıntılı Demir olayı başlatmış, Doruk'ta ondan geri kalmamış. En son olay büyüdü sosyal medyaya kadar sıçradı. Şimdi içeride kim ceza alacak onu konuşuyorlar." Selvi hemşire şaşkınca onlara bakarken, onlar gibi yere çökmüştü._

_"Ay açılın ben de dinleyeyim o zaman, olay büyükmüş." Nazlı gülmemek için ağzını kapatırken, Açelya gülümsemekle yetinmişti. Her ne kadar görmezden gelse de Demir'in kovulma ihtimali ihtimali vardı ve bu ciddi bir olaydı._

_Kamera görüntüleri bitince herkes Doruk'la Demir'e dönmüş, onlar ise sanki mevzu bahis onlar değilmiş gibi etrafa bakıyor, asla Tanju, Beliz ya da Kıvılcım'la göz kontağı kurmuyorlardı. Nitekim bu maalesef onları kurtaracak olan şey değildi._

_"Evet görüldüğü üzere iki taraf da yeterince suçlu. Şu an bizim için en iyi seçeneğin, iki iş arkadaşımızla da yolları ayırmak olduğu görüşündeyim. Zira böyle laubali haraketler cerrahi asistanlarımızda kesinlikle aradığımız özellikler değil." Beliz görüşüyle kuruldaki çoğu kişinin onayını alırken, sıra Tanju'daydı._

_"Ben Demir'in kalması taraftarıyım. Kaç yıllık asistanımız, bu zamana kadar bir kusurunu da görmedik. Doruk'tan sonra bu olay yaşandıysa sorun Doruk'ta demektir. Baştan yollarımızı ayırmamız en doğrusu." Doruk gülümserken, kurul kendi arasında konuşmaya başlamıştı. Doruğun kaybedeceği bir şey yoktu, gider başka bir hastanede işe girer, yoluna devam ederdi. O çoktan hiçbir şeyin öneminin kalmadığı noktadaydı._

_Ama bilmediği şey, daha Kıvılcım Boysal ile tanışmadığıydı._

_"Ben iki asistanımızın da kalması taraftarıyım. Sosyal medyada iyi kötü bir reklamımız yapıldı. Şimdi ikisini bırak, birini bile kovarsak daha kötü duruma düşeceğiz." Kıvılcım odada dolaşmaya başlarken herkes onu izliyordu._

_"Bu ikisi şu anda milletin gözünde ne durumda bir düşünün. Hastanede eğlenen iki doktor. Ve biz onları sırf eğlendikleri için işten kovmuşuz gibi gözükecek. Ha tabii ki bu hareketin bir cezası olacak. Ama bizim içimizde kalacak. Bu meseleyi bir aile gibi çözmemiz gerekiyor." Bu fikir herkesin kafasına yatarken, Beliz gülümseyerek kurula döndü._

_"Herkes bu fikirden memnunsa oylamaya gerek görmüyorum?" Kuruldakiler onaylarken Tanju gülümsemeden edememişti. Her zamanki gibi Kıvılcım'ın manüpilatif kişiliğini taktir ediyordu._

_Odada çekilen sandalyelerin sesi yankılanırken Açelya, Nazlı ve Selvi hemen kapıdan uzaklaşmış, uzaktan kapıyı görebilecekleri bir mevkiye geçmişlerdi._

_Kurul üyeleri odayı boşaltırken Demir ve Doruk yerlerinden kıpırdamamış, Tanju hocadan alacakları cezayı bekliyorlardı. Kurul ceza meselesini Tanju hoca'nın insiyatifine bırakmış ve daha fazla bu meseleyle oyalanmak istememişlerdi. Malum onların büyük finanssal işleri vardı._

_"Size bir hafta poliklinik ve acil yazıyorum. Gündüzleri poliklinik, geceleri acil. Küçük bir performans testi yapalım. bir hafta uyumadan dayanabilecek misiniz bakalım." Demir ağlamaklı surat ifadesiyle Tanju'ya bakarken, Doruk pek etkilenmemiş gibiydi. Beliz onlara bakmadan odayı terk ederken Tanju da peşinden çıkmıştı. İkisi de ayağa kalkarken Demir dişlerini sıktı. Bu bir hafta kabus gibi geçecekti ve Demir'e göre hepsi Doruk yüzündendi._

_"Yaptığından memnunsundur umarım." Doruk gözlerini devirirken, Demir minnettarlıkla Kıvılcım'a döndü._

_"Kıvılcım Hanım, gerçekten ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum çok teşekkür ederim."_

_"Minnettarlık göstermek istiyorsan gidip bana biraz para kazandırabilirsin Demirciğim. Hadi işinin başına dön." Demir onaylayarak odadan çıkarken, Kıvılcım ve Doruk odada yalnız kalmıştı. Doruk boğazını temizleyerek söze girdi._

_"Kıvılcım hanım, tanışma fırsatımız olmadı. Ben Doruk Özütürk." Doruk elini uzattığında Kıvılcım elini havada bırakmayarak sıktı._

_"Memnun oldum Dorukcuğum. Ama ben seni zaten tanıyorum. Ünün senden önce geldi buraya." Doruk belli etmek istemediği bir şaşkınlıkla bakarken, Kıvılcım'ı çözmeye çalışıyordu._

_"Ve evet, bu hastanede görebileceğin en dobra insan benim. Baştan uyarayım, askeriyede yaptığın saçmalıkları burada yapmaya kalkarsan, seni her zaman korumam bilmiş ol." Elleri ayrılırken Doruk gülümsedi._

_"Ben de tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum Kıvılcım hanım." Müsaade istercesine kafasını hafifçe eğip odadan çıkarken artık kesinlikle emindi. Bu hastanede son günleri çok eğlenceli geçecekti._


	4. Tekrar tanışmak

[Bölüm Şarkımız](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7qovpFAGrQ&list=PLeAmk7TQCrxUPe_wkZI2nL8X888IK3yAR&index=2)

Demir geçmişi böyle hatırlarken dinlenme odasına Doruk girmişti. Onu baştan aşağı süzdükten sonra bir şey demeden kendini tekli koltuğa atıp ayaklarını sehpaya uzattı. Telefonunu çıkarıp uğraşmaya başladığında ise amacından sapmamıştı.

"Yerinde olsam Nazlı'nın ikna çabalarını görmezden gelirdim." Demir bu cümleyle dalgınlığından uyanmış, ona dönmüştü.

"Ne diyorsun?" Doruk gülümseyerek kafasını telefondan kaldırıp ona baktığında, şaşkın suratını görmezden gelip devam etti.

"Açelya Nazlı'yla beraber biz ikna operasyonu uyguluyor. Yerinde olsam ikisini de dinlemezdim diyorum." Demir kaşlarını çatarak ona bakarken, Doruk kahkaha atıp devam etti.

"Yanlış anlama ama sen bana biraz... Hafif gelirsin. Ya da şöyle diyeyim, ben sana bir kaç beden büyük gelirim. Baş edemezsin benimle." Bu sefer gülümseyen Demir olmuştu.

"Öyle mi? Bu seninle baş edemeyen halim mi? Sahi ya motorun neredeydi senin?" Doruk motorunu anımsadığında istemsizce geçmişe gitmişti.

**

_"Ne oldu, hemen anlat! Demir rüzgar gibi gitti zaten, bari sen merakımızı gider." Açelya heyecanla Doruğu durdurduğunda yanında Nazlı ve Selvi de vardı._

_"Gündüz poliklinik, gece acil cezası. Kovulmadık yani." Doruk kısa açıklamasından sonra gitmeye yeltendiğinde, Açelya tekrar koluna yapışıp gitmesine izin vermemişti._

_"Bir dur ya! Daha yeni geldin, doğru düzgün tanışamadık, gel oturup kahve içelim tanışalım sohbet edelim." Doruk gözlerini devirerek onlara döndü._

_"Bakın, baştan anlaşalım. Ben öyle tanışıp arkadaş olabileceğiniz bir adam değilim. Yer yer sinir bozucu, kendi dalgasına bakan, pek eğlenmeyi bilmeyen, saçma sapan bir adamım. O yüzden bence hiç bana bulaşıp keyfinizi kaçırmayın." Açelya'dan kolunu kurtarıp yürümeye devam ettiğinde Açelya arkasından seslenmişti._

_"Yalnız bu arızayım, fenayım tripleri çok klişe, çok eskidi ya! Yeni bir şeyler bul bence!" Açelya Doruğun arkasından gülümsemekle yetinirken, Doruk da aynısını yapmıştı._

_^^_

_Gecenin 12'sinde Demir, Doruk ve Açelya üçlüsü görevdeydi. Açelya tesadüfen bu gece acilde nöbetçiydi ve bu ikiliyle çok eğleneceğini düşünüyordu. Üçü de bu gece mesaiyi başlatacak olan hastayı bankonun üstüne oturmuş sessizce bekliyordu._

_"Bütün gece böyle mi geçecek cidden? Birbirimizin nemrut suratına bakıp geceyi birbirimize zehir mi edeceğiz?" Demir ikisine de bakmadan cevapladı._

_"Kusura bakma Açelya, cezada insan pek gülemiyor biliyor musun?" Açelya gözlerini devirip Doruğa döndü._

_"Buna bakma sen. Bu hep böyle mızmız, huysuz ve geçimsizdir. Alışırsın." Doruğun yüzüne bu sefer samimi bir gülümseme yerleşmişti._

_"Yardım edin!" Kucağında kızıyla acile giren baba bu şekilde yardım istemişti. Üçü de yardım etmek için atılırken kızı boş yataklardan birine yatırmışlardı._

_"Neler oldu?" Doruk bunu sorduğunda, Demir kızın gözlerini ışıkla kontrol ediyordu._

_"Bir kaç saat önce ateşi çıkmaya başladı. Ateşi 40'a gelince halisünasyon görmeye başladı. Havale mi geçiriyor?"_

_"Şu anlık kasılma yok. Bilinci de yerinde. Basit konvülsiyon gibi görünüyor. Serum takalım öncelikle." Demir'in son cümlesiyle Açelya harekete geçmişti. Doruk ise yandan ateş ölçeri alıp ayarlayarak çocuğun koltuk altına yerleştirdi._

_"Bu güzelliğin adı ne acaba?" Kızın babası bakışlarını Demir'den çekip kısa süreliğine Doruğa baktı._

_"Elif kızımın adı ama ne olduğunu anlatsanız hemen?" Demir adamı özel konuşmak için yönlendirirken, Doruk ve Açelya Elif'le ilgileniyordu._

_"Elifciğim, nasıl hissediyorsun kendini?" Küçük kız halsizdi._

_"İyiyim." Doruk kafasını salladığında ateş ölçer ötmüştü. Baktığında kızın ateşinin 38 olduğunu gördü. Yani kızcağız çoktan havaleyi atlatmış vücudu savaşmaya başlamıştı._

_"Senin adın ne?" Kız cılız sesiyle bunu sorduğunda Doruk gülümseyerek cevapladı onu._

_"Ben Doruk abin, bu sarı fırtına da Açelya ablan. Çok azıcık canın acıyacak ama senden azıcık kan alacak ve serum takacak. Hiç korkmana gerek yok, sinek ısırığı gibi gelecek sana." Açelya onu onaylayarak iğneyi ve tüpü hazırlarken bir yandan da kızı sakinleştirmek istemişti._

_"Şeker sever misin Elifciğim? İstersen iğnelerden sonra verebilirim?" Küçük kızın gözleri parlarken gülümsemişti._

_"Teşekkür ederiim. Annem asla izin vermezdi buna."_

_"O zaman, iyi ki annen burada değil diyelim mi?" Açelya kan almak için kızın koluna turnikeyi bağlarken Doruk onun gözlerine bakmıştı. Gitmek için onay istiyordu. Açelya gözleriyle ona bu onayı verdiğinde son bir kez Elif'e gülümseyerek bakmış ve Demir'le babanın yanına ilerlemişti._

_"Bütün testleri istiyorum. Ayrıca röntgen, mr ne varsa çekilmesini istiyorum." Demir gözlerini devirmemek için kendini tutmaya çalışırken Doruk konuşmaya dahil olmuştu._

_"Sorun nedir?" Adam ağzını açmışken Demir ona fırsat vermeden konuşmaya başladı._

_"Beyefendi hastanede ne kadar imkan varsa kullanılmasını istiyor. Ama sen de biliyorsun ki basit bir havale sadece. Bilinç kaybı da olmadığı için hiç bir sorun yok." Adam kibirle ikisine baktı._

_"Ama nedense bana hiçbir güven vermiyorsunuz." Demir oflayarak arkasını dönerken Doruk gülümsedi._

_"Zaten size güven vermek gibi bir zorunluluğumuz yok beyefendi. Hayat kurtarmak gibi bir zorunluluğumuz var. Kızınız gayet iyi, muhtemelen bir enfeksiyon geçiriyor ve bu enfeksiyon ateşli havale geçirmesine sebep olmuş. Şu anda iyi sadece ateşten dolayı bir sıvı kaybı olabilir, bunu da serumla tedavi ederek sizi 2 saate evinize yollarız."_

_"Ben kızım için gereken her şey yapılmadan, içim rahat etmeden evime gitmeyeceğim!" Doruk kahkaha attığında Demir ona garip garip bakmıştı._

_"Siz baya inatçısınız ya! O zaman şöyle anlatayım size; siz burada, acilde, bu testlerin yapılması için bütün geceyi geçireceksiniz. Fazladan bir yatak kullandığınız için muhtemelen durumu "acil" olan bir hastanın tedavi olmasına engel olacaksınız. Gereksiz bütün testleri yaptırarak hastane ekipmanlarını ve çalışanları gereksiz yere meşgul edeceksiniz ve muhtemelen beyin kanaması olan bir hastanın testleri sizinkiler yapıldığı için gecikecek. Hadi bunların hepsini geçtim, vicdanınız yok diyelim ki. Hastanemiz siz silkelenmeye bu kadar gönüllü olduğunuz için size ne kadar fatura çıkaracak haberiniz var mı?" Doruğun son cümlesiyle adamın yüzü değişmişti. Bir kaç saniye düşünüp sakince sordu._

_"Bir şey olmadığına eminsiniz yani?" Demir şaşkınlıkla adama bakarken, Doruk memnuniyetle gülümsemişti._

_"İnanın bana kızınız çok iyi. Zaten serum sayesinde 2 saat daha burada olacaksınız, bir sıkıntı çıkarsa burada olacağız. Kızınızı daha fazla yalnız bırakmamanız en iyisi." Doruk son cümlesinde adamın omzuna hafifçe iki kez vurduğunda adam onaylayıp kızının yanına dönmüştü. Demir'e döndü._

_"Bir daha ki sefere ilk konuşmamı dene. İkna olmazlarsa ikincisine geçersin. Çünkü bir daha hasta yakınlarıyla bu kadar "yakın" olmayacağıma emin olabilirsin." Doruk, Elif'in işlemlerini başlatmak için bankoya geçtiğinde, Demir hala şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu. Her şeyin başında nasıl bir deliyle karşı karşıya olduğunun farkında değildi ama öğreniyordu ve daha öğrenecek çok şeyi vardı._

_^^_

_"Doruk! Gelsene bir buraya!" Açelya onu böyle çağırırken, Doruk baktığı hastadan dikkatini ayırmış, steteskopunu çıkartıp kot pantolonunun arka cebine koyarak ona dönmüştü. Açelya bununla yetinmeyip eliyle "gel gel" yaparak yanına gelmesini sağlamıştı._

_"Ne oldu sarı fırtına?" Açelya ciddiyetle Elif'in ve diğer hastaların acil dosyalarını çıkartırken Doruk bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştı._

_"Bu forumların hiç birinde adın yazmıyor Doruk. Adın olmadığı için imzan da yok doğal olarak." Doruk kaşlarını çattı._

_"Hayır bu imkansız, çünkü burada, bankodaki kız bana takip formunu uzattığında adımı yazıp imzaladım. Hatta Demir daha imza-" Foruma baktığında Doruğun sesi kesilmişti. Çünkü kendi adının yazdığı yerde sadece Demir'in adı yazıyordu ve bu öyle üstüne karalanıp yazma durumu falan da değildi. Sadece Demir'in adı yazıyordu işte._

_"Ne düşündüğünü tahmin ediyorum ve hayır Demir böyle sinsilikler yapmaz. O göz önündeki eylemleri sever. Bunu yüz yüze konuşmak en sağlıklısı." Açelya telefonunu çıkarıp bir şeyler yapmaya başladığında Doruk etrafa göz gezdirerek beklemeyi tercih etmişti. Demir olsa da olmasa da bu olayın bir sorumlusu vardı ve Doruk bu kişiyi çok merak ediyordu. Bir anlığına düşündü. Gerçekten değer miydi? Evet son günlerini kazasız belasız sadece doktorluk yaparak geçirmeyi istemişti ama bu kadar zahmete değer miydi? Demirle başlayan zincirde ne o bu hastanedekileri ne de bu hastanedekiler onu sevmişti. Kaç gün süreceğini bilmediği bu macera için bu kadar sıkıntıya değecek miydi?_

_Açelya'nın sesi kendini hatırlatırcasına kulağına ulaştığında arkasını döndü ve bakışları Demirle ikisi arasında gidip geldi. Afallamaması gerekiyordu. Ne olduğunu biliyordu, yani bilmesi gerekiyordu değil mi? Niye öyle bakıyorlardı ki? İkisinin de neden burada olduğunu biliyordu. Bilmek. Bir parazit için iddialı bir laftı. Gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı. Kendi gibi beyni de ortada bir terslik olduğunun farkındaydı. Sadece tersliğin ne olduğunu bulamıyordu._

_"Ben...Forum..." Evet , harika gidiyordu bir kaç kelime daha sallasa tam olacaktı. Geçen iki saniyeden sonra gelen rahatlamayla cümlesine devam etti._

_"Hasta takip forumlarında adım yazmıyor. Hepsine tek tek adımı yazıp imzalamıştım." Duraksadı. Hatayı düzelten beynine şükredip, sevdiği iğnelemelerine sarıldı._

_"Tesadüfe bak ki cezalı olduğumuz için acilde doktor olarak sadece ikimiz varız ve bütün hastalara beraber bakıyoruz. Konuyla ilgili bir fikrin var mı?" Demir ona garip garip bakarken kaşlarını çatmıştı._

_"Ben adımı yazarken forumlar boştu. Bankodaki kız ne uzatırsa onu imzaladım, haricinde dokunmadım yani. İlla birini sorguya çekecekseniz onu çekin." Demir son cümlesiyle arkasını dönüp gittiğinde Açi ve Doruk birbirlerine bakmışlardı. Açelya emin adımlarla başı dik bir şekilde bankoya yürüdüğünde Doruk gülümsemeden edememişti._

_"Burada neler döndüğünü anlatıyorsun. Hemen!" Son kelimesindeki vurgusuyla kız hafifçe geri çekilmişti._

_"Gecenin ikisinde neden bahsettiğini anlamı-" Açelya onun sözünü keserken ellerini dominant bir şekilde bankoya yerleştirip ona doğru eğildi._

_"Neden bahsettiğimi çok iyi biliyorsun. Takip forumlarında yeni asistanımızın adı yazmıyor. Açıkla!" Kız çekingen bir şekilde A_ _çelya'ya yaklaşıp kısık sesle konuşmaya başladı._

_"Bak, siz acil mesainize başlamadan önce Tanju hoca buraya geldi tamam mı? Bana takip forumlarında ve dosyalarda hiçbir şekilde yeni asistanın adının geçmeyeceğini kesin bir şekilde emretti. O yüzden bana kızıp lütfen hayatımı cehenneme çevirme olur mu?" Doruk kendini tutamayıp kahkaha attığında, Açelya sırıtmasını gizlemeye çalışarak ona döndü._

_"Gülmesene be!" Doruk onu dinlemeyip yürürken kahkaha atmaya devam ettiğinde Açelya da ona ayak uydurarak peşinden gidip omzuna vurmuştu._

_"Acilin ortasında gülme ya!"_

_"Bundan sonra Mad queen mi desek sana ya?" İkisi de durup yüz yüze geldiklerinde Açelya'nın gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş solmuştu._

_"Sen bana istediğini dersin de, Tanju hoca işini ne yapacaksın bilmiyorum. O kadar anlaşılmaz, sağı solu belli olmayan bir adamdır ki sana tavsiye bile veremiyorum." Doruk etrafa bakarak kafasını sallamıştı._

_"Yok yok, ben bu bu hastanedeki bazı kişilere kendimi tam tanıtamadım. Sabah olsun, ben daha kapsamlı olarak tanıtayım kendimi sevgili başhekimimize." Açelya huysuzca kafasını salladı._

_"Hayır ben bu muameleyi anlamıyorum. Daha yeni geldin, her şeyi başlatan Demirdi ama sırf uzun zamandır burada diye onu korudular. Şimdi de güya gözünü korkutmak için adını siliyorlar dosyalardan." Doruk gülümsedi._

_"Böyle saçma şeyler benim gözümü korkutamaz bilmedikleri şey bu Açelya. Kaybedecek bir şeyi olmayan birine ne yapabilirsin ki. Ayrıca toplantıyı kapıdan dinlemiş olman beni hiç şaşırtmadı." Açelya gülümsedi._

_"Sen en son Mad Queen mi diyecektin bana neydi ya o?" Bu cümlesiyle beraber yürümeye başladığında Doruğa izin vermeden son cümlesini söyledi._

_"Sinir bozucu bir adama göre fazla eğlencelisin. Gerçi sen eğlenmeyi bilmediğini söylemiştin ama." Doruk bu lunaparktaki ilk ve şimdiden çok sevdiği arkadaşına gülümseyerek baktı._

_^^_

_"Evet abicim hastane otoparkından alıyorsunuz ve hurdalığa çekiyorsunuz." Demir telefonla konuştuğu adamla anlaşmak üzereydi. Güzeller güzeli arabasına yaptığı, Doruğun yanına kalmayacaktı. Ve bu işi öyle temiz halledecekti ki kimse ondan şüphelenmeyecekti. Doruk dışında._

_"Yani doğru mu anlıyorum hurdalığa çekip bekletemiyorsunuz? Hemen parçalıyorsunuz?" Olumlu yanıt aldığında Demir düşündü. Bu belki de fazla ağır olacaktı ama başlamıştı bir kere bu işe. Eğer ilerde çok vicdanı sızlarsa, durumunu düzelttiğinde yenisini alırdı bu yeni "arkadaşına."_

_Tabii Demir'in de ön göremeyeceği bazı şeyler vardı. Zaman gibi._

_^^_

_"Milkshakelerimiz geldii!!" Açelya neşeyle acile girdiğinde Demir ve Doruk ona ölü bakışlarla bakmışlardı. Saat sabah 4'tü ve hastalar onlara gerçekten çok "merhametli" davranmışlardı._

_"Kıyamam size, yoruldunuz mu siz? Kendinize gelin daha mesainiz 24 saat olmadı!" Açi'nin son cümlesindeki sesi o kadar yüksekti ki ikisinin de gözü açılmış, bir kaç hastanın da bakışları onlara çevrilmişti._

_"Bağırmandan nefret ettiğimi söylemiş miydim Açelya? Söylemediysem tekrar söyleyeyim, bağırmandan nefret ediyorum!" Sarı fırtına gülümseyerek Demir'in koluna vurdu._

_"Nefret duygularımız karşılıklı Demirciğim. Şimdi boş yapmayı kes de bu nadir yaşanan olayın tadını çıkartalım." Doruk anlamazca arkadaşına bakarken, Açi enerji içeceklerini bankonun üstüne yerleştirmişti. Öyle ki Demir'in gözlerinin parlaması bu olayın gerçekten önemli olduğuna delaletti._

_"Personellerin enerji içeceği içmesi yasak demeyin bana." Demir kimseyi dinlemeden metal kutuyu eline alıp elmasmışcasına sarıldığında Açelya kederle gülümsedi._

_"Maalesef Dorukcuğum. Personel sağlık yasaları falan filan. Ama kimin umurunda? Yasaklar delinmek içindir. Ayrıca dışarı çıkıp rahatlıkla alabildiğimiz bir şey zaten. Tek olayımız isimlerini geçirmeyip milkshake diyoruz onlara." Doruk anladığını belirtircesine kafasını sallamış ve metal kutulardan birini açmıştı._

_"Başka ne yasak peki burada?" Demir gülümsedi._

_"Şu halin." Doruk gözlerini kısarak ona baktığında Demir devam etti._

_"Biz asistanlar kot pantolon üstüne medikal giymiyoruz genelde. Hele ki steteskopu pantolonun arka cebine sıkıştırmak çok extreme bizim için."_

_"Öyle deme, acayip rahat oluyor. Sen de dene bir gün." Doruk içeceği kafasına dikerken Açelya devam etti._

_"Laf ederlerse hakkını savunur o da ne var? Kıyafet yönetmeliğinde bununla ilgili bir madde yok sonuçta." Açi'nin cümlelerinden sonra bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. Herkes içeceğini yarıladığında ise acilde yankılanan ses üçünün de bu gece gelmesini en istemedikleri hasta tipiydi._

_Acil nöbetlerinin vazgeçilmezi sarhoş hastalar._

_"Ayağım yok! Ayağım koptu! Yardım edin!" Elinde şarap şişesiyle sapasağlam yürüyerek acile giren adam üçünde de kahkaha atma isteği uyandırsa da soğukkanlılıkla adamın yanına ilerlediler._

_"Beyefendi sakin olun, ayağınız yerinde." Demir'in açıklamasıyla adam ona dönmüş şişeyi ona doğru savurmuştu. Demir refleksle geri çekildiğinden şişe kafasına isabet etmemişti._

_"Yalancı mı diyorsun lan sen bana! Yok işte ayağım!" Adam eğilip ayağına bakmış ve beş saniye öyle bakakalıp gülerek doğrulmuştu._

_"E benim ayağım yerindeymiş ya! Valla yerindeymiş!" Açelya sonunda kendini tutamayıp güldüğünde sarhoş adam bu sefer öfkesini ona yöneltmişti._

_"Ne gülüyorsun kız sen?!" Açelya bir adım geri atarken adam üzerine doğru yürümeye başladı. Doruğun araya girme vakti gelmişti_ _._

_"Fazla oldun sen ama he!" Adama çelme takıp yere düşürdüğünde adam afallamış, yerde kalması için ayağını gövdesine koyup bastırdığında ise etkisiz hale gelmişti._

_"Açelya hanım arkadaşa at bayıltıcı yapalım." Açi gülümseyip malzemelerin yanına giderken adam çırpınıyordu._

_"Yapmayın etmeyin! Acıyın bana, ben sefil bir ayyaşım!" Doruk kahkaha attığında, Sarı fırtınası tropfeniyle yanına gelmiş ve adama iğneyi yapmıştı. Demir ise ellerini beline yerleştirmiş şaşkınlıkla ikisine bakıyordu._

_"Bravo size ya! Ya adamın gerçekten bir hastalığı vardıysa?!" Adamın bayıldığından emin olduktan sonra ayağını indirip gözlerini devirdi Doruk._

_"Sonsuza kadar bayıltmadık süper zeka. 1-2 saate uyanır. Ayrıca farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama adam size saldırdı." Demir gülümsedi._

_"_ _Bize ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar b_ _iz burada hastalara saldırmıyoruz yalnız, tedavi ediyoruz."_

_"Kendisi ayıldıktan sonra bir hastalığı yoksa kolluk kuvvetlerine teslim edeceğiz zaten. Ayrıca savunma yaptım saldırı değil."_

_"Tamam sakin olalım! Ne olduysa oldu. Hastayı yatağa taşıyın da öyle tartışın." Açelya'nın haklı cümleleriyle ikisi de adamı yerden kaldırırken Demir'in aklında bir sürü soru vardı._

_Ve "Doruktan korkmalı mıyım?" bunlardan bir tanesiydi._

_^^_

_Doruk kantinin en ücra köşesinde oturmuş, ağrıyan başını dindirmek için ilacını içtiğinde, beklediği kişiler uzaktan görünmüştü. Açelya ve Nazlı birlikte hızlı adımlarla ona doğru yaklaşırken ayaklarını uzattığı sandalyeden indirmiş, bakışlarını etrafta gezdirmişti. Saat sabah sekizdi, 1 saatlik uykuyla duruyordu ve birazdan Demir'le poliklinikleri başlayacaktı ama ondan önce yapacağı şeyler vardı._

_"Hallettik. Dün ki poliklinik dosyalarında da adın yazılmamış ama düzelttik. Tanju hoca, biz iş üstündeyken geldi polikliniği kolaçan etmeye ama atlattık." Açelya oturmamış, yanı başında dikilerek duvara yaslanmış ve hafifçe eğilerek olanları anlatmıştı. Doruk normalde kendi de yapabilirdi bu işi ama aşırı uykusuzluktan başı çatlamaya başlamış ve Açelya onu bu görevi kendisi üstlenmeye ikna etmişti._

_"Anladığım kadarıyla Naziko da konuya vakıf olmuş?" Nazlı kendisine ilk defa böyle hitap edildiği için garip garip Doruğa bakarken Açelya gülümseyerek kafa sallamıştı._

_"Bizde böyle Dorukcuğum, birimizin bir olayı olduğunda hepimiz duyarız." Doruk pantolonunun ön cebine elini sokup iki çikolata çıkardığında yaptığı şeyden ötürü ikisine de bakmamış, çikolataları masaya koyup ayağa kalkmıştı._

_"İki çikolata aldığım iyi olmuş o zaman. Size afiyet olsun, benim artık sanırım bazı kuralları koymam gerek." Doruk, Tanju hocanın odasına doğru yol alırken, Açelya arkasından bu utangaçlığına gülümsemekle yetinmişti._

_Doruk kapıyı çalıp Tanju hocanın "girin" demesini beklemeden içeri daldığında, dişlerini sıkarak sinirle gülüyordu. Tanju, bu içeri dalmayı beklemediğinden ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak ona baksa da cevabını alması uzun sürmeyecekti._

_"Hocam günaydın. Hiçbir hasta dosyasında ismimin bulunmaması ve bunun sizin talimatınız olması hakkında konuşabilir miyiz?" Tanju olayı anladığında elindeki kalemi masaya bırakmış ve koltuğunda arkasına yaslanmıştı._

_"Konuşalım. Evet benim talimatım. Bununla ilgili bir sıkıntın mı var?" Doruk kollarını önünde bağlayıp devam etti._

_"Evet var. Mesela nedenini merak ediyorum ya da bu prosedürün neden sadece bana uygulandığını?"_

_"Çünkü hastaneye gelir gelmez olay çıkarttın. Demir benim kaç yıllık asistanım, senden önce böyle bir şey yaptığına şahit olmadım. Muhtemelen bundan sonra da yapmayacak. Ama sen geldiğin ikinci gün hastanemizi sosyal medyaya rezil ettin. Buradaki kuralları anladığından emin değilim." Doruk gözlerini kıstığında sakin kalmaya çalışarak imalı sesiyle devam etti._

_"Kamera kayıtlarını beraber izlediğimizi sanıyordum? Yoksa siz o sırada ekrana bakmamış mıydınız? Adam motorumu ezdi!" Son cümlesinde Doruğun sesi bir kademe yükselirken Tanju da altta kalmayarak ayağa kalkmış ve sesini yükseltmişti._

_"O ezdikten sonra sen de bunu devam ettirdin! Yönetime gelebilirdin, kamera kayıtlarına bakılmasını ve sorumlunun ceza almasını isteyebilirdin! Ama sen karşılık verip onun arabasını çizdin! Şimdi gelip karşımda yüzde yüz masumum pozu kesemezsin!" Doruk kollarını çözüp refleksle ellerini iki yana açtığında sesini düşürmeye karar vermişti. Bağırmak ya da bağırılması ona pek iyi gelmiyordu._

_"Masum olduğumu iddia etmedim zaten?! Sadece Demir'le biz bir halt yedik ama ne hikmetse aynı cezaları almıyoruz?!" Tanju ağzını açıp konuşmak üzereyken Doruk buna izin vermeden sinirle devam etti._

_"Bakın Tanju hocam. Hasta dosyalarına adımı koymak mı istemiyorsunuz? Tamam koymayın, umurumda olmaz. Bütün bu yaşanan olayın biletini bana mı kesmek istiyorsunuz? Peki öyle olsun. Yıldırma politikasıyla beni hastaneden göndermeye mi çalışıyorsunuz? Elinizden geleni ardınıza koymayın. Ama şunu unutmayın ben askeriyeden geliyorum. Gatadan. Hani şu herkesin hayallerini süsleyen ve işkence çekmek için sıraya girdiği, ağır eğitimlerin olduğu ve sadece sayılı kişilerin mezun olabildiği yer. Yani böyle basit şeyler beni etkilemez bile. Ha sakın ola ki tek seçeneğim burasıymış da o yüzden kovulmamak için bunları çekiyormuşum gibi bir izlenime de kapılmayın lütfen. Zira beni kovmak da sizin elinizde ve ben kimseye çalışmak için yalvarmıyorum. Sadece mücadele etmeyi seviyorum. Umarım artık beni daha iyi tanımışsınızdır. Doruk Özütürk ben." Doruk içindekileri döküp kapıya yöneldiğinde, Tanju'nun ona gülümseyerek baktığının farkında değildi. Tam kapı kolunu kavradığında hocası onu durdurdu._

_"Doruk. Git ve Beliz hanımla konuş. İş görüşmesinde ilk ay deneme sürecinde maaşının yarısını alacağın şeklinde anlaşmıştık biliyorum ama Beliz bu konuda baya büyük bir değişiklik yaptı. Git ve hakkın olanı al. Sen gerçi onu da ikna edersin ama sorun çıkarırsa beni aramasını söyle. Dosyalara da isminin ekleneceğinden emin olabilirsin." Doruk memnuniyetle gülümsedi ve kafasını hafifçe öne eğerek odadan çıktı. Tanju hocayla bu kadar kolay anlaşmayı beklemiyordu açıkçası ama istediğini aldığı için mutluydu. Sadece bilmediği şey Tanju'nun tam olarak ondan bu çıkışı beklediğiydi. Tanju savaşçı ve mücadeleci insanları severdi ve Doruk tam ona göre bir asistandı. Şimdilik onun sadece gıcık yüzünü görmüştü ama zamanla onu da anlayacaktı. Tıpkı hastanedeki diğer insanları da anlayacağı gibi._

_Doruk, Beliz'in odasının önüne geldiğinde tıpkı Tanju da yaptığı gibi kapıyı çaldı ve komut duymadan içeri daldı._

_"Beliz hanım umarım müsaitsinizdir, bakayım... Bence müsaitsiniz." Doruk iğnelemesiyle beraber Beliz'in masasına göz gezdirdiğinde, Beliz kaşlarını çatmış ona bakıyordu._

_"Odama bu şekilde girdiğine göre yürek yediğini düşünmeli miyim Doruk?" Beliz otoriter sesiyle ortama hakim olup sandalyesinde dikleştiğinde Doruk da direkt konuya geçmişti._

_"Tanju hoca'nın yanından geliyorum ve maaşımla ilgili yeni ayarlamanızı taktir edersiniz ki çok merak ediyorum." Doruk sahte gülümsemesiyle Beliz'e bakarken, Beliz açıklamaya yapmaya hazırlanırcasına derin bir nefes almıştı._

_"Tanjuyla ilk ay için nasıl anlaştığınızı biliyorum. Ama yaşanan olaydan sonra ilk ay maaş almaman ve sonraki altı ayda normal maaşının yüzde ellisini alman gerektiğine karar verdim." Doruğun kaşları şaşkınlıkla havalanırken kendini gülmekten alıkoyamamıştı._

_"Sonraki adımınız ne acaba? Cadı olduğumu iddia edip orta çağ yöntemleriyle beni infaz etmek mi?!"_

_"Düzgün konuş benimle!" Beliz'in sesi sinirle yükselmişti. Kendisine göre Doruğun yaptığı lakayıtlıktı ve en sevmediği şeylerdendi._

_"Beliz hanım bu olayın suçlusu sadece benmişim gibi davranmaktan hastane olarak ne zaman vazgeçeceksiniz? Çünkü ben çok sıkıldım." Beliz gülümsedi._

_"Birkaç haftaya herkes unutur merak etme. Ama uygulamalarımız sabit kalacak." Beliz gitmesini ima ederek bilgisayarına döndüğünde Doruk kollarını bağladı ve sinirle gülümseyerek devam etti._

_"Peki, sözleşmemi yırtıp hastaneden gidersem ne olacak Beliz hanım? Hem böylece kimsenin bir şeyi unutmasını beklememe de gerek kalmaz?" Beliz ekrandan gözlerini çekip ona baktığında Doruk bir şeylerin geleceğini anlamıştı. "Benimle cidden böyle mi konuşmak istiyorsun?" şeklinde bakarken ayağa kalkmıştı ve Doruk bunu istiyordu._

_"Şu an sadece bir hastane sahibiyle konuşmuyorsun Doruk. Aynı zamanda bir avukatla konuşuyorsun. Sözleşmeni yırtma gibi bir düşüncen varsa iki milyon dolarını hazırlamanı tavsiye ederim."_

_"Yaşanan olayları kanıt gösterip aldığım cezaları, adımı dosyalara yazmama gibi yasa dışı prosedürlerinizi, maaş konusundaki tutumunuzu kanıt gösterdiğim zaman da mahkemede böyle konuşacak mısınız Beliz hanım?" Beliz gözlerini kıstığında Doruk devam etti._

_"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Sizde aynı zamanda eski bir askerle konuşuyorsunuz Beliz hanım. İstersem olayı mahkemeye taşımama bile gerek kalmaz. Ama bence ne ben birilerini arayıp yardım istemek gibi bir iğrençlik yapayım, ne de siz İstanbul'a yeni taşınmış birine maaş vermemek gibi bir çiğlik yapın. Eski anlaşmamıza geri dönelim ve olay burada tatlıya bağlansın." Beliz ona tereddütle baktığında Doruk gülümseyip kapıya yönelmiş ve kapıyı açtığında durup tekrar Beliz'e dönmüştü._

_"Bu arada biz Tanju hocayla konuşup her şeyi hallettik Beliz hanım. Arayıp sorabilirsiniz. Tanıştığıma da memnun oldum tekrardan." Doruk kapıyı kapatıp odadan çıkarken, Beliz gözlerini devirip yerine oturmakla yetinmişti._

_^^_

_Saat öğlen ikiydi ve Doruğun canı aşırı derecede kokoreç çekmişti. Askerken asla böyle şeyler yemez, formuna dikkat eder ve bol sebzeyle, proteinle beslenirdi ama işin acı yanı artık asker değildi. Bir daha da olamayacaktı. Bu yüzden ömrünün son günlerinde asker olamadığı için üzülmek yerine, artık istediğini yiyebildiğini düşünerek kendini avutmayı tercih ediyordu ya da avutabildiğini zannediyordu. Hem askerken neler görmüştü bu gözler, yaşadıklarını maziye gömmesi onları yaşanmamış kılmıyordu maalesef. Her ne olursa olsun şu an yaşananlar gerçekti ve her şeyiyle kabullenmesi gerekiyordu._

_Doruk bunları düşünürken otoparka çoktan inmiş, motorunun olduğu yere doğru ilerlemişti. Tabii motoru yerinde duruyor olsa bu eylemi daha anlamlı olabilirdi ama değildi. Etrafına hızlı bir göz gezdirdiğinde farklı bir yerde olmadığına da kanaat getirmişti. Zaten hastanede tek motor kullanan da kendisiydi. Demir'in arabasının kaputuna yavaşça otururken kendini tutamayarak sinirden güldü. Kimin yaptığı belliydi ama ne yaptığı belli değildi. Demir bu hamlesiyle işleri çirkinleştirmişti ve Doruk için devam etmenin bir anlamı yoktu. Çünkü istediği sadece eğlenmekti. Ayrıca Tanju ve Beliz'le daha yeni konuşup işleri yoluna sokmuştu ve bunu bozmanın lüzumu yoktu. Tek istediği şu hastanede huzurla hastalarına bakmak ve mutlak gerçeği beklemekti ama daha ilk haftadan motorundan olmuştu. Gerçekten burada barınabileceğine inanmalı mıydı?_

**

Doruk geçmişi ve o otoparkta düşündüklerini hatırladığında gülümsemişti. Gerçekten bu hastanede kendini kabul ettirmek ve barınmak için büyük bir savaş vermişti. Şimdi ise Demir'in yaptığıyla pişkin pişkin karşısında övünmesine izin vermeyecekti.

"Bu hastanedeki herkesin sorunu ne biliyor musun Demir? Herkes küçük şeylerle, kendini büyük bir iş başarmış gibi görüyor. Mesela sen, motorumu ortadan kaybettiğin için kendini büyük bir zafer kazanmış olarak görüyorsun. Tanju hoca acil ve poliklinik hastalarının dosyalarına adımı yazmadığında "güya" gözümü korkutmuş oluyor. Beliz hanım bu aylık bana maaş vermeyip sözleşmemi hatırlattığında elimi kolumu bağlamış oluyor. Nereden geldiğimi hatırlıyorsunuz değil mi? Gata? Askeri okul? Bunlar size bir şeyler hatırlatıyor mu? İsteseydim 1 saatte motorumu buldurur, sağlamsa hastane otoparkına çektirirdim. Ben sadece olayı bitirmek istedim, çünkü sen işleri tatsızlaştırdın. Bunu sakın kendine bir büyüklük olarak görme. İstesem yine iki telefonumla buradaki sözleşmemi yırttırırım. Ama ne yaparsın ki mücadeleyi seviyorum. O yüzden boyundan büyük işlere bulaşma. Ben bir tabur adamla aynı yerde kalıp onlarla uğraşmış adamım. Sen şımarık bir zengin çocuğu olarak benle yaşamayı kaldıramazsın. Sadece tavsiye." Doruk son cümlesiyle ayağa kalkıp kendinden emin adımlarla odayı terk ettiğinde, Demir düşündü. Hayatında birisi yine ona bir şeyleri başaramayacağını söylüyordu. Ve bu Demir'in en büyük zaafıydı.


End file.
